


Boyfriends

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Defining the Relationship, Gay, Gay Couple, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Words, gay dating, gay kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca asks Billy if Teddy has a boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

One day, during Pride, Rebecca casually asked Billy “Do you have any gay friends?”

Billy paused, trying not to betray how fast his heart was beating. He didn’t want to lie to his mother, but he wasn’t ready to tell the truth. He settled for a compromise, “Teddy’s gay.” as soon as he said this, he regretted it: he and Teddy spent so much time together, surely she’d guess.

But Rebecca didn’t seem particularly affected by the news. She just took a sip of coffee and asked “Does he have a boyfriend?”

Billy offered another half-truth, “I don’t know.”

 

The boys met later that evening in a park and after a quick kiss, Billy asked “Am I your boyfriend?”

Teddy seemed to consider this for a moment, “I’d say so, but it’s not just up to me,” he stepped forward and put his arms around Billy’s waist, “Do you want to be?”

 

When Billy returned home, he informed his mother, while trying to hide his smile, that yes, Teddy did have a boyfriend.

 

Billy thought that he’d somehow managed to pull a little trick on his mother, but she knew. She knew Billy was gay and that he and Teddy were seeing each other and she knew how happy it would make Billy to use the word ‘boyfriend’, even just in his own head.

She smiled. It was nice to be right.


End file.
